Russell's New Formula
by JSilverDragon8
Summary: Russell has invented a concoction that could improve the entire world! But will the testing for this mixture go wrong and have some...interesting effects? Contains Vinnil and heavy (no pun intended) weight gain. Rated M for intercourse.
1. Chapter 1

Russell's New Formula

Chapter 1: The Discovery

"I've done it!" exclaimed Russell.

He looked around the relatively empty pet shop. He was expecting the usual accolades he received when he had done something simply outstanding like he did just now. Blythe and the girls had gone to the park in which there was a fashion showcase, but the boys didn't go. Russell was too busy working on what he'd just finished, Vinnie was sleeping, and Sunil was afraid it would rain after he saw the forecast on the tv that said there was a 30% chance of it.

"Good for you, Russell." said Sunil in a manner that made him sound sarcastic even though he was truly sincere. "What exactly is it you've done?" he asked as he strolled over towards the table Russell was standing by, cluttered with what seemed to be chemicals. Not the kind of chemicals you see in movies with all the smoke coming out of beakers and things, but just some viles with a barely, yellowish liquid in them and two glasses of what looked like average water.

"A miracle, Sunil; a miracle!" proclaimed Russell excitedly. "Do you see these two glasses of liquid here?" asked Russell busting with enthrallment of his own invention.

"Yes, Russell, I see the two glasses of water," said Sunil, "but what is so miraculous about them?"

"Oh, it's not just water, Sunil! It's something far better! After a long time of trials and errors, I've finally perfected my formula of a new element I've found by combining other elemental properties. I call it AD to the fifth power, or, to keep it simple, AD5."

Russell was bursting with pure happiness and seemed expectant of a comprehension of what that meant. Stopping for a moment, realising that Sunil wouldn't understand what that would do, he explained farther.

"AD5 has such an addictive property to it, that if someone were to ingest one single drop along with any sort of food or drink, they'd be addicted to it for their entire life span!"

Sunil seemed impressed, "Wow, that's actually pretty cool!" he said in his Indian accent, "So, is that what's in those cups?"

"Sort of," Russell started, not wanting to fully negate his friend's guess, but still explain to him what exactly was in the cups, "AD5 in its purest form is in the first glass; the one with the adhesive note next to it,"

Sunil found it amusing that Russell wouldn't even say 'sticky note' just because he feels too smart to.

Russell concluded, "and the second glass is simply water. Each glass has one drop of the other in it so that if one were to drink the water glass with the drop of AD5, they'd be addicted to water and have their required amount of 8 and 3/16 cups a day for health if not more than that! You could also use it for vegetables, medicines, and other healthy needs with different sized drops of AD5! The whole world will be healthy if my invention works, which it most likely will. Not to mention, we'd be unbelievably rich! I just need to test it to be absolutely sure."

Just then, Vinnie walked over.

"Hey, guys. What am I missing out on here? I take one nap and Russell invents something cool looking."

Sunil and Russell looked at each other with grins on their faces. They now knew exactly who the test subject would be.

Chapter 2: The Testing

"Invent something?" asked Russell with mock confusion, "I was just...um...seeing if water changes its form if it's in a glass instead of a bowl."

Russell smiled a nervous smile so big, it didn't really fit on his face. "Right, Sunil?" Russell asked Sunil so that he could back up his pretty badly orchestrated lie.

"Oh, yes," responded Sunil, "that is completely, totally, one hundred percent true!"

You'd have to be an idiot to not see through such a terrible fib.

"Oh, ok, cool. Did it change?"

Like I said; an idiot.

"Uh, yep. It did. It was quite a shock, but it changed...wow...it was amazing, but now I don't know what to do with the water I've experimented with, right Sunil?" convinced Russell, again trying to get a confirmation from Sunil.

"Oh, yes," Sunil responded in the exact same manner as before, "that is completely, totally, one hundred percent true!"

Russell continued, "What do you think we should do with it, Vinnie?" he implied while trying to get Vinnie to drink the water with a drop of AD5 in it to see if he'd succeeded in his new concoction.

"Um. I don't know" Vinnie said blankly after thinking a moment.

Russell threw his paw onto his forehead in frustration and slid his thumb and forefinger into the bridge of his nose. He did that a lot when he was frustrated. It was his tick. Sunil's however was running off somewhere and hiding until his frustration ended, but in this case, he just kept a plastered on, fake as ever, nervous smile.

After giving a big sigh of exasperation, Russell said, "Hey, I have an idea. How about you drink the water?"

"Why me?" retorted Vinnie.

"Yes, Russell. Why him?" Sunil asked because he did not want yo be the one to think of the excuse.

"Because, uh, because Sunil and I already drank our daily recommended 8 and 3/16 cups of water today. How many have you had?" Russell said knowing very well that Sunil hasn't had his daily recommended amount yet, but he did, so that helped him reassure the incorrect statement.

"I don't know." said Vinnie in a very blank manner. It always seemed like that gecko had absolutely nothing running through his head.

"So, that right there is the reason why you should drink it" encouraged Russell.

"Oh. Ok. Since there's nothing else to do with it, I guess." reasoned Vinnie.

It was sad that it took so much prodding to get him to agree. But their lies were pretty sad too, so they were lucky that he was drinking it at all.

"Great," said Russell getting excited about seeing his test in action, "Sunil, could you grab the water and give it to Vinnie while I go get my clipboard?"

"Why do you need your clipboard?" asked Vinnie suspiciously.

"Um. For um...my to do list! Yeah, I need to check the square next to 'Test water's shape and form when transferring containers'" Russell said as the very large, nervous, fake smile showed itself again.

Russell knew that large words said in a fast manner were confusing to Vinnie and that it would help him hide the lie underneath if it was blocked by trying to understand what transferring meant.

"Oh, yeah. Obviously. Haha. Yeah" said Vinnie with a fake laugh tying to cover up the fact that he didn't understand because his ego was way too big for him to just say he didn't know.

Russell trotted off excitedly to get his clipboard which he was actually getting for writing down his observations on whether or not the hypothesized effect was taking place. Sunil grabbed a glass and handed it to Vinnie. Russell came back with his clipboard, which was slightly larger than his own torso, and took out the pen tucked under the clip. He held it up excitedly, ready to write. Sunil gave Vinnie the glass and he drank every drop, but what Russell didn't see because of his giddiness, was that Sunil didn't grab the glass of water with one drop of AD5 in it. He took the glass of pure AD5 and a drop of water.

Chapter 3: The Observation

Vinnie put down the glass down on the table. He looked at Russell who was staring at him like he had two heads.

"What?" asked Vinnie

"Nothing." replied Russell matter-of-factly.

Vinnie looked at Sunil. Sunil shrugged his shoulders. They both knew that Russell could be odd sometimes when he was determined to do something.

Unbeknownst to Sunil that he'd just offset the experiment and possibly put his best friend in danger, he and Vinnie stood there awkwardly. Neither knew what to do or say. Vinnie had Russell staring him down like a deranged insomniac and Sunil knew that something was supposed to happen to Vinnie. Something about water. That's all Sunil really caught on to. He was interested in what Russell had done, but he didn't put his full effort into understanding it.

"So..." Vinnie trailed off uneasily.

Still utter silence. All of a sudden, Russell wrote furiously on his clipboard. It said 'Subject of observation doesn't show any signs of the formula being effective, but it could very simply be a delayed response.'

Russell looked back up at him with the same gaze he had before. He was observing so hard, that he wasn't seeming to blink.

Suddenly, Vinnie asked Russell, "Hey, Rusty. You have any more water? I'm kind of thirsty."

Russell got visibly elated and he screamed, "Yes! I'll get you some more water! Stay right here! Just know that I'll get you water whenever you want!"

Russell raced over to the table, grabbed the empty glass, and zipped off past the pets' doggie door, to the water fountain in the main room. Sunil and Vinnie looked at each other both with the same thought in their head, 'Russell's gone absolutely bonkers.' He jogged back with a full glass. His dorky posture made him run like he was trying to stick his stomach out and the rest of his body was being dragged by his mid section, throwing his legs out in front of him to catch his weight as it was propelled towards his destination.

"Here you go!" exclaimed Russell, giving Vinnie the glass, as he ran back to where he'd set down his clipboard and resumed his stare, but this time, with a huge grin on his face. He was so happy that his formula seemed to be working! He wrote on his clipboard 'Subject of observation has queried for another glass of water! Test can be hypothesized as successful, but observation will continue until subject seems as if he's done with drinking.'

Vinnie drank this glass in one gulp, which was a big deal because it was a human sized cup. Sunil seemed impressed and Russell was absolutely sure that this was a success, but little did they know that this was just the beginning.

Chapter 4: The Effects

Vinnie wondered out loud, "I don't know why, but I'm really thirsty!"

Russell wrote about his subject wanting another glass with extreme happiness. Vinnie trotted over to his bowl and he bent down, his head inside his bowl, licking the contents inside.

Russell, too busy observing and Vinnie, too busy drinking didn't notice that Sunil walked back over to the table and saw the sticky note. He gasped out loud when he saw that he'd grabbed the glass without a sticky note next to it! Nobody noticed his gasp, although still nobody noticed when he started hyperventilating. He couldn't tell Russell. It would ruin his experiment. But he should let him know for Vinnie's safety. But he'd be so mad at him. He didn't know what to do!

Meanwhile, Vinnie just finished all of the liquid in his bowl while Russell wrote everything down.

"Dude," Vinnie croaked with a full belly, "can I drink your bowl too? I'm like, so fucking thirsty right now."

Russell was slightly offput by this question. He'd imbibed enough to fulfill his 8 and 3/16 cups a day, and it was his water bowl, but he responded, "I don't see any problem with you doing so."

"Thanks, Rusty." He responded. Ugh. Russell hated it when he called him Rusty. But he kept writing in his clipboard with his facial expression unchanged.

In the same position he was before; his head in the bowl and his tail sticking out in the air, he drank all of Russell's bowl in seconds. Sunil was scared for his buddy. He knew that this could possibly harm him because Russell said the side effects of an overdose were unknown. But he looked at Vinnie and he saw something off about him, but he couldn't pinpoint it. He couldn't help but stare at Vinnie. After a while of looking, he noticed he'd he'd his eyes fixed on Vinnie's butt specifically. He wondered why. He'd never had 'an interest' like that before. Just then, he realised what was different about Vinnie. He was getting slightly fatter!

Chapter 5: The Fat

Sunil had never seen an overweight pet before, but he was beginning to. As Vinnie's ass stuck out in the air, he saw each cheek bulge out ever so slightly. As Vinnie got up, he moved to Pepper's bowl not even caring about asking first. When he got up, Sunil saw a taught stomach that made him look nine months pregnant. Sunil got a familiar flutter in his stomach. The same excited/nervous/uncomfortable/queasy feeling he got when he was around Pepper. Was he turned on by Vinnie? Or more specifically, Vinnie's new weight?

In the mean time, Vinnie finished Pepper's bowl, he moved to Zoe's. His rear in the air for everyone, especially Sunil to see, he finished off Zoe's bowl faster than Pepper's. As he drank more and more, Sunil saw his ass inflate farther with water. Vinnie lifted his head out of the bowl and looked down momentarily.

He saw his own flabby stomach protruding a good five inches off his body, and small cones where his slim chest should've been. He lifted up his new belly with his hands and jiggled it. It felt good. He felt around his stomach with his hands and inched down towards his love handles. And farther still, to his butt. He felt his comparatively small hands sink into his bouncy rump. He was starting to love his new form. He was even getting a little turned on. But he was still thirsty.

He moved to Minka's bowl and turned around to see Russell writing faster than he thought possible for a hedgehog. It seemed he was taking the weight gain scientifically and writing it all down. He shifted his gaze to Sunil. Sunil was staring at him completely dumbfounded and kind of horny. Knowing Sunil well enough to know when he was turned on, Vinnie figured out it was him that Sunil was feeling 'feelings' for.

Looking back at Minka's bowl, he purposefully stretched his backside as high as he could while bending down to drink. He sucked down the whole thing like a vacuum cleaner and wiggled his, now larger, rump around a little for Sunil. He stood up and moved to Sunil's bowl, this time, picking it up and pouring it into his mouth. He didn't let one drop fall out of his mouth as he drank so fast that you could see the water filling up his body, expanding his stomach to a greater proportion.

Sunil didn't care in the least that Vinnie drank his water. He was fully horny now, and was enjoying every second of watching Vinnie grow bigger and fatter. And fatter yet he grew.

Chapter 6: The Solution

Sunil simply watched as Vinnie waddled over to Penny Ling's bowl; the biggest of them all. She was a larger pet than the rest so she needed more water. Compared to the other bowls however, it looked like it held twice as much liquid if not more. Vinnie wrapped his sausage like fingers around Penny Ling's bowl and struggled and grunted as he tried to lift it up to his awaiting maw. Eventually, he heaved it off the ground and got it high enough to start pouring the contents inside of him, inflating him farther.

Sunil was almost over the edge. He couldn't take this much longer without taking some...certain inappropriate actions.

He saw Vinnie gain at least 20 more pounds of flab as he filled with water. His rear bulging out so each asscheek was the size of a soccer ball. His legs beefed out to be thicker than those fat hot dogs you can only get at county fairs and such. His tail looked like a drooping turkey leg in between his, now double the size as the previous explanation, buttocks. And his knees looked like biscuits. But most of all, his belly was the body part that was the most marvelous in weight.

Sunil was being tortured by being socially polite. He couldn't just run up to Vinnie and ask him to fuck him! With Russell in the room, at least. Russell gets extremely uncomfortable if anyone gives slight romantic/flirtatious gestures, let alone gay sex right in front of him! Why was Sunil even turned on at all? He had a crush on Pepper! Was he bisexual? Well, he guessed he would have to be if he is turned on by both Vinnie and Pepper.

Interrupting his thoughts, Russell exclaimed, "I've figured it out!"

Vinnie and Sunil turned to Russell wondering what on earth he could've figured out. Vinnie didn't seem to be thirsty anymore. And thank goodness too. There was no more water to be found in the pet shop.

"I've figured out the solution to your weight gain!"

Chapter 7: The Explanation

"After analyzing everything about Vinnie, I've concluded that Sunil has accidentally given him the wrong glass. Therefore increasing his addiction, but only for a shorter amount of time; not his whole life span." Russell explained feeling as smart as ever for figuring it out.

"How exactly did you get that 'conclusion'?" asked Sunil feeling guilty and wanting to cover up as much as he could.

"I happened to look at the table and saw the wrong glass missing." said Russell.

"Oh. I see." said Sunil with much more guilt than before.

"However, Sunil, the problem is completely fixable!"

Sunil gasped, happy that his friend would be okay. And that he wouldn't have to spend the rest of his life being fat! But right then, Sunil realised that he didn't really want Vinnie to go back to his previous form. He was sexy like this. But obviously, Vinnie would like to remain skinny for his dancing. Sunil found that he'd been lost in his thoughts, and that Russell was continuing his explanation. He listened to everything Russell said after he was paying attention again so he didn't miss out on the explanation.

"-so that's why the solution is to simply do nothing. Since you aren't addicted to water anymore, you won't have more excess than you need any longer. Simple weight loss methods and exercise should do the trick effectively."

Sunil was disappointed that he wouldn't have fat Vinnie for too long anymore. He needed to take advantage of this opportunity sooner than later. He looked over at Russell just as he spoke again.

"I'm going to head over to the main room to collect all the information and put it on my graph and notes here," he said as he pointed to the clipboard he was holding and showed the other two what he'd been writing the past couple minutes, "I'll be a while." he said as he left the room. "It would be best if I'm not bothered so I can get my thoughts out correctly and in peace."

He was gone. Sunil and Vinnie looked at each other. Vinnie grinned seductively. They knew exactly what they would do while he was gone.

Chapter 8: The Kiss

Sunil was scared. He had no idea what he would say to Vinnie. It looked like Vinnie was into him, but how could he be sure? He looked down. He was fully erect and throbbing uncontrollably. He looked back up at Vinnie sheepishly, hoping that Vinnie wasn't offended by his member being fully in sight and turned on. Vinnie looked at it, smiled, and lifted up his massive gut to show his own, large package as erect as Sunil's. Sunil was a mix of emotions. He was excited, nervous, and horny. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but before he could get a word out, Vinnie simply waddled closer to Sunil, keeping him quiet with anticipation. Vinnie was in Sunil's personal space, but he didn't care. The closer he got, the better.

Vinnie rubbed his gut up against Sunil's small frame. It was sensational. He had such a big Vinnie to love. It was true. He loved Vinnie. He may love Pepper too, but Vinnie was right here. How could he say no?

Sunil felt his penis rub up against Vinnie's. Damn, it felt so good. But Vinnie took a step back from their touch, and leaned in to hug Sunil. Feeling his fur on Vinnie's scales felt amazing. They looked at each other in pure lust and Vinnie surprised Sunil with a kiss on the lips. Sunil was scared at first, but fell into Vinnie's lips. Licking each other's tongues, skin on skin. This was the best feeling both if them had ever had in their lives. Vinnie pulled out first after a good three minutes of the kiss. Sunil was completely contented in the locking lips; why did he step back?

Vinnie pointed down to the floor with his chubby finger. Sunil knew exactly what he wanted and he fully intended to give it to him.

Chapter 9: The Sex

He dropped down to his knees, looking at Vinnie's thighs. They were easily bigger and thicker than his own body. So big and beautiful. Sunil couldn't help himself, he lifted up the huge belly in front of him, revealing Vinnie's 5 inch (which was large for a gecko) length. Sunil licked along Vinnie's knob, getting every millimeter warm and slick with saliva.

Vinnie moaned with ecstasy and shoved his member into Sunil's mouth without warning. Sunil was uneasy at first, but decided to envelope the whole length in his mouth. He felt the tip of the gecko's cock touching the back of his throat. It was pretty big. At that moment Sunil gave a large suck, getting a moan from Vinnie. Sunil felt Vinnie's massive stomach resting on top of his head, and his cheeks rubbing against Vinnie's thighs. It was a beautiful feeling. He sucked harder and harder while encasing and licking it with his tongue. Vinnie started bucking his hips. It kind of hurt having Vinnie's cock jamming into his throat, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to send Vinnie over the edge, which is what he seemed to be doing.

Meanwhile, Russell just finished checking over everything. He just figured the consequences of absolutely everything that could happen while Vinnie was in this state. He was just going to go back in the play area of the shop and warn them that Vinnie can't: Eat kiwis, have any more AD5, let his owners know that Littlest Pet Shop is not responsible for this outcome, and that Vinnie can't masturbate/copulate. If he does, his AD5 filled semen would make anything it touches grow as he did. Say it hit the floor; it would get thicker and disrupt the building's structure. If he were to fornicate, he would make the other person as fat as him.

As he walked into the play area, he saw Vinnie and Sunil doing it in the center of the room. Oh, no.

Russell panicked. He had so many thoughts running through his head, 'If he ejaculates into Sunil, Sunil will get fatter too!" He didn't want to stop them though. He was extremely uncomfortable talking to anyone in the midst of sexual intercourse.

Sunil and Vinnie didn't notice Russell at all. Vinnie had his head thrown back and his eyes closed in lust and Sunil couldn't see anything because his face was covered with Vinnie's flab. Vinnie was bucking his hips into Sunil so hard, that all of his excess weight was bouncing around, back and forth. His rump was undulating with using the muscles in there to hump Sunil.

Sunil was sucking as hard as he could now, feeling Vinnie's rock hard member going back and forth into his mouth. He was tasting the warm pre coming off of the tip of Vinnie's cock. His own meat throbbing as he sucked harder on Vinnie's. Vinnie was almost there, he felt his orgasm building. He was right on the edge of release. Just then, Sunil wrapped his hands around Vinnie's hips and grabbed his bulky rear. That was enough for Vinnie. Feeling Sunil's hands clutching his ass and having Sunil suck him as hard as he was, he felt his balls undulating, about to release.

Vinnie grunted, "Ngh...Ngyahhh!"

He had reached orgasm. He felt it coursing through his penis, spurt after spurt of cum. Sunil tasted every last drop, still sucking and swallowing all of Vinnie's gecko seed.

But while this went on, Russell knew that this orgasm wasn't your regular orgasm. It would last unusually long, and the semen being swallowed by Sunil would fill him up to the point of being as obese as Vinnie.

Chapter 10: The Inflation

Vinnie's orgasm was as strong as ever, still flowing into Sunil through his mouth. They both knew that it was oddly long, but that just made them more sexually excited. Sunil was starting to feel something. As if he were filling up.

Russell was watching from the doggie door. It was too late. Sunil was starting to get bulkier all over, but mostly, his backside was getting the most filled. Russell thought it through as to why, but could only make sense of the fact that, that is just how his body handles fat. It stores all of it in his lower half; posterior and thighs.

The way Russell was watching was with Vinnie and Sunil's ass facing him directly. He couldn't help but get a little horny as he watched Sunil's rear end inflate in front of him. Was that sexy to him? Russell had never understood feelings. He usually disregarded them because feelings got in the way of solid, intellectual, analytical, correct judgement. But there was definitely something there. Something he usually felt around Penny Ling. But why? He felt his member growing bigger and harder. Oh my. That feeling was lust.

Meanwhile, Vinnie opened his eyes to see Sunil's rump expanding. This excited him farther as he kept spurting a river of seed into Sunil.

Sunil's ass was now larger than his own head and kept inflating even more! His thighs were getting plenty of attention too as they kept expanding and expanding so that each leg was thicker than two of Penny Ling. He got a small gut, but mostly, his butt kept growing so that each asscheek blimped out to the size of small yoga balls.

Sunil felt his gigantic rear touch the ground. His eyes widened in fear. That was what that filling feeling was. His ass was inflating.

Vinnie felt his balls relax and his cum stop. He fell on his back with a thud making his belly wobble and his penis go limp again.

Sunil stood up. His top half didn't look much different, it looked like he just had a large meal. But his bottom half however, was much different. His hips could have had a cup rested on them and it wouldn't fall. His thighs so big that a pet couldn't even wrap their arms around one leg. But must of all, his rump was gigantic. It could easily fill a human sized chair and still overflow over the arms of the chair.

As Sunil felt around his new backside, he couldn't believe how good it felt, how soft and bouncy his fat was. He wouldn't ever go back to being skinny Sunil. He loved himself like this. He was sexy. He had stuff to flaunt.

Sunil walked over to Vinnie who stood up as Sunil got closer. They shared a long embrace as Vinnie reached around and groped Sunil's ass. He bounced it sound a little, and Sunil couldn't care less. He loved it when Vinnie did that. He also loved his fat. But most of all, his mate loved him like this. His new mate. Vinnie.


	2. Chapter 2: Russell Gets Involved

Russell's New Formula 2: Russell Gets Involved

Chapter 1: The Confession

While Vinnie and Sunil were playing around with their new bodies, Russell, who was watching everything from the doggie door, reluctantly walked over to the two lovers. He was awfully nervous about the fact that he had to tell them he watched them fuck each other. He couldn't NOT tell them. That would be dishonest.

"Um. Sunil? Vinnie?" Russell asked slowly.

"Yeah, dude? Wassup?" Vinnie asked unfazed by Russell's nerves.

"Well, I just needed to tell you that...I accidentally saw you guys from the transitive flap in the structure of the door." Russell rushed out of his mouth.

Sunil's heart skipped a beat or two. A look of pure embarrassment came over his face which made Russell equally uncomfortable. Vinnie however remained neutral.

"Transwhat flap?" he asked.

Russell forgot that the common reference to that flap was a doggie door. "Never mind that," Russell said as he shrugged off Vinnie's stupidity, "I accidentally observed your coitus."

"What?" remarked Vinnie

"You know...copulation," Russell dragged.

"Dude, what?" Vinnie responded blankly.

"Fornication," replied Russell

"For the love of god, Rusty, speak English!" Vinnie retorted.

"Vinnie!" scolded Sunil, "You are making this much harder than it needs to be for Russell."

"Making what harder?" asked Vinnie angrily.

"Russell saw us fucking!" Sunil yelled at Vinnie angrily before he covered up his mouth with his hands quickly. "I'm sorry, Russell, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright. I guess you're the only person who knows how to get through to him besides Pepper." Russell sighed.

Like that part want hard enough. Nite Russell felt he had to tell them that...He wanted in on it too.

Chapter 2: The Other Confession

"He did?" Vinnie asked, "Cool. Ok. It was sexy wasn't it? I'm the most handsome lizard ever and with this weight," he said as he grabbed his belly and wiggled it around, "I'm unresistable."

"Actually it's 'Irresistible'" corrected Russell.

"Whatever," the gecko cut him off, "You want a piece of it?"

Russell stopped cold. Instead of having to ask, he got an invitation. How could he say no? He wanted this.

"Of course not!" said Sunil, chastising his mate, "there's no way that Russell wants to after seeing us do it. That and he's probably not even bisexual like us because that is a slim chance. Because-"

"Yes." Russell responded simply. Normally, he had enough manners to know not to interrupt, but he was felt a strong throbbing in between his legs when Vinnie shook his fat. He wanted this sooner than later.

"Excuse me?" asked Sunil.

"Yes, I'd like to participate in your bisexual endeavors." Russell said.

"Um. Okay." Sunil drawled.

"Cool. But don't you want to stay skinny?" Vinnie asked.

"Well, I didn't know it until today, but I've found that I would actually like a little more weight on my frame." Russell said shyly.

"Awesome. Turn around, Rusty!" Vinnie said.

Ugh, Russell hated it when Vinnie called him Rusty. But he couldn't say anything now; he was about to get done something that needed to be done. Release.

Russell did as he was told and turned around. Vinnie looked at Russell's ass. It wasn't very large compared to Sunil and him, but it'd be bigger really soon.

Chapter 3: The Sex

Sunil and Vinnie were fully erect again and Russell was ready for what was coming to him. He felt Vinnie's length between his buttcheeks. He took a deep breath. He was ready. Vinnie penetrated him. It hurt at first, but as he loosened up, it started to feel good having Vinnie's boner massage his insides.

He started thinking. If he was going to get fat, he might as well go all the way. If he got Sunil to ejaculate inside him as well as Vinnie, he'd get double as big out even bigger. He motioned for Sunil to come closer. Sunil took a couple steps. Russell motioned farther. Sunil came so close, that Russell could reach around him...our at least he could reach around as much as he could with those fat legs

Russell stuck out his tongue and licked Sunil's rock hard erection without warning. Sunil shuddered and moaned. Russell opened his mouth, grabbed Sunil's thighs and pulled them closer to his body, forcing Sunil's member into Russell's mouth. Russell started to suck while massaging Sunil with his tongue.

Now, Russell had Sunil's cock in his mouth and Vinnie's in his rear. It felt amazing.

Vinnie was going all out from the beginning, humping as hard as he could into Russell, feeling his fat bounce back and forth. And Sunil was only humping a little. He let Russell take control of how his pleasure went. He didn't want to hurt Russell by humping too hard, but he was getting closer to an orgasm (he came fairly quick) so he began to buck his hips.

You could see Sunil's titanic butt muscles working to shove his pelvis into Russell's face so he could suck harder with every thrust. Sunil was right on the edge of climax when Russell groped his ass. Just like when he did that to Vinnie, it sent him into an orgasm.

He had paws on his butt and someone willing to suck him off and swallow every single drop of salty, warm cum. The results were starting to show as Russell's belly became distended with semen.

Vinnie saw Russell's ass expanding first-hand, it blew up to basketball size right in front of his eyes. This was about to send Vinnie to the point of no return. He clutched Russell's rear end and gave one more, ultimate shove into Russell which sent Vinnie into a climax.

Russell, who was already severely overweight began to grow at triple the speed. His stomach fat hit the ground beneath him as he kept inflating with mongoose and gecko seed. He began to be lifted off the ground by his midsection. His rump was now larger than Penny Ling. Russell's appendages were lifted off the ground as he surpassed 500 pounds.

Vinnie, to keep mounted on Russell, had to grab onto Russell's gigantic rear and hold on as he ride if the ground as well. He kept thrusting into Russell, his fat slapping against Russell's mass.

Sunil, however didn't need to move because Russell's head was staying where it was as his lower half lifted yards off the ground.

Russell just reached one ton of massive fat and he was still going strong. Vinnie was still on top of him, rising higher and higher as Russell's rear end lifted him to the ceiling. Literally, his own fat ass hit the ceiling. He began to get smashed against the ceiling when he felt his orgasm end.

Not long after, Sunil stopped cumming as well. Sunil's ass muscles relaxed and he turned away from Russell and fell on the ground on his stomach. Russell watched as Sunil's rump wobbled as a result of his fall. He stopped, thinking through what the effects of two different sets of semen would do. They would increase his genitalia size.

Chapter 4: The Growth

He felt his penis start to grow. At an alarming rate, it grew from an average 4" to 14" in seconds! It widened as well, evidenced by the fact that it just grew to 5" in diameter. Ending the growth, his length stopped at 8 feet long and 2 feet wide.

Russell had a sexual need stronger than any other living organism ever had on the planet. His insanely massive balls were outgrown as well. If they were hollow, a 4' 10" human could stretch their arms and legs out as far as possible inside one testicle and not touch the outside. (I am so sorry, that is the worst analogy I've ever written in my entire life, but that's what came to mind)

His knob was resting on top of the floor. Russell couldn't take it anymore, he needed release.

"SUNIL! VINNIE!" he screamed in an animalistic manner (even though he was an animal, he was a sophisticated animal).

Sunil and Vinnie both perked their heads up, neither noticing Russell's new cock. When Vinnie picked up his head he hit it against the ceiling, forgetting that it was there.

"Get on my penis and start rubbing!" Russell ordered.

What on earth? Russell never spoke like that. Neither of them could figure out what was going on until they saw his gargantuan member. Wow, it was absolutely huge. Russell seemed desperate, so Vinnie climbed down Russell's length until he got to just under his scrotum the size of a tanooki (look up 'tanooki scrotum' on Google. They're freaking gigantic). Sunil, with his massive thighs and butt which made it hard to run, ran over to Russell's shaft and hugged as much of it as he could.

"HARDER!" Russell screamed.

Geez, he seriously needed this. Vinnie and Sunil did as they were told and shoved their bodies up and down on his member, their fat rubbing against his shear, giant manhood. They bounced up and down on Russell's length building up his apparent horniness. Russell felt his climax coming. He was going to cum.

Just before he was sent over the edge, Vinnie jumped off Russell's member, ran (more like speed waddled) to the tub that Blythe used to bathe them and dragged it over to the tip of Russell's cock. He lifted the knob into the tub just in time as Russell spurted his hedgehog seed into the tub.

Russell felt the strongest orgasm in history. It only lasted a couple seconds, but it was the most sensational, inexplicable feeling ever. No exaggeration whatsoever.

As Russell's penis went limp (still the same width as when erect), it shrunk to 3 feet. Russell panted as if he just ran two marathons. Vinnie now had all of Russell's seed in the tub.

"Dude, we can totally sell this. Wouldn't people pay money to get fat like us by swallowing this?" Vinnie asked. It actually wasn't a bad idea.

As Sunil got down from Russell's body, he put a finger in the tub and stuck it in his mouth. He looked it and swallowed. At that very moment, he grew an extra ten pounds on top of his already heavy butt.

"That is actually a great idea, Vinnie. We'll be like an inflation sperm bank." Sunil said, surprised by Vinnie's good idea. "And I saw an ad in the paper looking for certain pleasurable things when Mrs. Twombly was reading it."

"We can sell it to them!" said Vinnie proudly, "We can masturbate for money and...um..."

"Supply" Russell gave him the word in between heavy breaths.

"Yeah, we can supply this place with cum over and over again." Vinnie continued his thought.

"Looks like we're in business, bro." said Sunil.

Sunil and Vinnie bumped their asses together as that was their new 'handshake' when they did something cool or saw each other come in the pet shop to be dropped off at daycare. Their rumps wiggled and bounced add they turned back around and gave each other a high five.

In the meantime, Russell was computing how many days it would take for him to return to being mobile again. Oh boy. It'd be a while.


End file.
